Only about Two Boys
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke hanyalah bagian dari anak-anak yang tidak beruntung di dunia ini... (a NaruSasu fanfic) for Imlek, Gong Xi Fa Cai...


Bocah berambut pirang itu berlari dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya yang telanjang. Menghalau gundukan salju yang ada di jalan. Tak peduli kakinya nanti akan lecet dan kedinginan.

Ia terlalu senang saat ini. Membawa sebuah bungkusan kecil di tangannya yang ia dapat di tempat sampah restoran.

Ia terus berlari dan berlari hingga ia sampai di sebuah kolong jembatan dimana sebuah rumah kardus berdiri.

Ia menerobos masuk ke dalam dengan nafas terengah-engah. Wajah tannya berseri-seri dan uap air keluar melalui celah bibirnya yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Sesosok bocah berambut hitam menatapnya penuh tanya.

Dan si pirang langsung menyodorkan bungkusan di tangannya, tepat di depan wajah si bocah berambut hitam.

"Makan!" pekik si pirang antusias.

Sosok berambut hitam itu tersenyum antusias lalu meraih bungkusan itu.

"Dapat darimana, Naruto?" tanya si raven.

"Aku tadi lihat ada orang buang makanan. Jadi aku ambil deh." Naruto menjawab dengan semangat.

"Sasuke harus makan. Biar tidak sakit lagi," tambah Naruto lalu menepuk puncak kepala si raven bernama Sasuke itu.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Ia kemudian duduk bersila dan membuka bungkusan itu.

Disana ia bisa melihat ada mie yang terlihat masih banyak dan terasa hangat di tangannya. Juga beberapa ikan yang tinggal separuh dan bekas gigitan orang.

Sasuke merasa tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya melihat makanan.

Naruto duduk di depan Sasuke. Dua bocah ini berada diantara dua makanan yang telah dibuang.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya lalu menatap kepada Naruto yang menunjukkan cengiran lebar. Lalu onyx-nya beralih pada kaki telanjang Naruto yang terlihat kotor.

"Naruto juga harus makan..." ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng dengan senyuman yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Aku masih kenyang."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Mana ada orang yang tidak makan dari kemarin bisa kenyang, Naruto. Ayo aku suapi," kata Sasuke lalu meraih sehelai mie dan memutar-mutarnya di jari hingga membentuk bulatan.

"Ayo katakan A!" perintah Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng tegas.

Sasuke sudah menyodorkan tangannya yang memegang mie di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto tetap menggeleng, keras kepala.

Tapi Sasuke jauh lebih keras kepala dibanding Naruto.

"Kalau Naruto nggak mau makan, aku juga nggak mau makan," kata Sasuke.

Naruto berpikir keras setelahnya. Ia kemudian mengangguk kecil lalu tangannya mengambil sejumput mie dan menjulurkan tangannya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Ayo katakan A!"

Sasuke tersenyum polos seperti kebanyakan bocah seusai 6 tahun. Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan dan membiarkan mie yang disuapkan Naruto masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dan di sambut gembira oleh Naruto.

Mereka saling menyuapi dan tertawa bersama. Saling menguatkan satu sama lain dalam keadaan mereka yang seperti itu.

"Oh ya Sasuke... Aku dengar di Kelenteng orang beragama Khonghucu akan ada perayaan tahun baru imlek. Katanya disana akan ada bagi-bagi makanan gratis dan angpao. Ayo kita kesana," ajak Naruto.

"Memangnya itu kapan?"

"Besok."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu tetap menyuapi Naruto.

"Apa tempat itu jauh?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak terlalu jauh. Aku tahu jalannya kok. Besok pagi-pagi kita kesana. Oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Makanan yang mereka makan telah habis. Menyisakan sesuatu yang berminyak di bungkusan tersebut.

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaket tebalnya lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima sebuah botol berisi air itu lalu meminumnya. Setelahnya ia memberikan itu pada Naruto dan Naruto meminumnya sedikit lalu kembali memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau harus minum lebih banyak Sasuke, biar tidak sakit lagi."

Sasuke menerimanya dengan perasaan hangat.

Naruto sangat baik padanya. Juga sangat peduli dan perhatian.

Ya. Kemarin dia memang sakit karena kelaparan dan kedinginan. Naruto yang merawatnya dan menemaninya. Berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja walau mereka tidak pernah baik-baik saja.

Mereka hanya anak gelandangan yang dibuang oleh orangtua mereka dan dibuang oleh pihak panti karena tak memiliki dana lebih untuk mengurus mereka.

Mereka hidup seperti ini sudah lebih dari setahun.

Menghidupi diri mereka sendiri dengan menjadi pengamen di jalanan atau mengemis ketika mereka tak punya tenaga lagi karena lapar.

Mereka hidup bersama dalam sebuah rumah kardus yang telah ditinggal pemiliknya.

Saat musim dingin seperti ini. Mereka sering kedinginan karena kardus terlalu tipis untuk menghalau hawa dingin. Dan ketika hujan mulai sering turun di musim gugur mereka juga kedinginan karena kadus mereka akan basah walau rumah kardus mereka ada di bawah jembatan.

Kehidupan mereka sangat menyulitkan.

Tapi Sasuke setidaknya memiliki Naruto yang terus menjaganya dan memperhatikannya. Bocah pirang berumur setahun lebih tua darinya itu memang sangat baik dan melindunginya dari segala hal.

"Kita harus tidur Sasuke. Besok kita harus ke kelenteng. Banyak anak-anak juga disana nanti. Anak-anak seperti kita."

Naruto mengambil sebuah selimut di dalam sebuah kotak.

Beruntung mereka memiliki sebuah selimut besar dan tebal. Setidaknya mereka tidak terlalu kedinginan, walau selimut itu sendiri sudah dingin terkena suhu rendah cuaca.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh kecilnya diatas alas kardus.

Naruto menyelimutinya lalu Naruto turut merebahkan diri di samping Sasuke.

Mereka berada dalam satu selimut dan saling menghangatkan agar mereka cepat terlelap.

Naruto mengambil tangan Sasuke lalu menggosok-gosok dengan tangannya.

Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka tertawa. Saling bercerita. Bercengkerama khas anak kecil lalu tertidur kemudian.

.

.

.

Sasuke jadi yang pertama bangun pagi itu.

Ia terbangun dengan sebuah senyuman dan merasa bahagia.

Entahlah. Sasuke tak tahu mengapa ia begitu bahagia pagi ini. Terlebih melihat wajah terlelap Naruto yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto. Ingin membuat bocah pirang itu terbangun.

Naruto menggumam tidak jelas. Membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Ia melakukannya lagi. Kali ini diiringi usapan di pipi Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menangkap tangan Sasuke lalu menarik tubuh kecil Sasuke untuk dipeluknya.

Sasuke semakin tertawa.

"Kenapa Sasuke bangunin aku?"

"Katanya mau ke tempat bagi-bagi makanan gratis?"

Naruto langsung melepas pelukannya dan duduk.

"Oh iya! Ayo Sasuke. Katanya pagi bagi-bagi makannya."

Sasuke duduk juga. Menatap pada Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah setengah mengantuk.

"Kita harus merapikan selimut ini dulu."

Naruto mengangguk lalu berdiri. Sasuke juga berdiri.

Mereka sama-sama melipat selimut yang besarnya melebihi mereka.

Setelahnya Naruto mengambilkan Sasuke sebuah sepatu untuk dipakai Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke menolak karena Naruto sendiri tidak memakai sepatu.

Naruto keras kepala, bersikeras bahwa ia sudah terbiasa bertelanjang kaki. Dan juga ia tak ingin Sasuke sakit lagi hanya karena tidak memakai sepatu.

Sasuke pun akhirnya memakai sepatu seperti yang diinginkan Naruto lalu mereka keluar dari rumah kardus mereka dan mendapati salju turun tidak terlalu banyak.

Setidaknya mereka bisa melihat ada sedikit cahaya matahari yang menyembul di balik awan-awan hitam yang menggantung di langit sana.

Suasana masih sepi karena masih pagi.

Mereka berjalan di trotoar yang sudah di bersihkan dari salju oleh petugas kebersihan.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke sehingga mereka jalan bersisihan.

Mereka berjalan bersama dengan semangat. Mengingat apa yang akan mereka dapat di perayaan tahun baru Imlek ini.

Benar kata Naruto. Tempat ibadah umat Khonghucu ini memang tidak terlalu jauh.

Dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini terlihat banyak anak-anak seusia mereka dan sepertinya senasib dengan mereka tengah berdiri mengantria di dekat gerbang. Menunggu giliran mereka mendapatkan sebuah kotak makanan dari seorang pria yang tersenyum pada setiap anak. Juga seorang wanita yang membagikan sebuah amplop merah yang Naruto sebut angpao.

Naruto segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke untuk berada di dalam barisan antrian itu.

Mereka kemudian mengantri. Menunggu giliran mereka mendapatkan makanan dan angpao berisi uang itu.

Tiba giliran Naruto, ia segera mendorong Sasuke untuk mendapatkan makanan terlebih dahulu lalu dirinya. Mereka juga mendapatkan sebuah amplop dari seorang wanita yang tersenyum gemas pada mereka.

"Nanti siang datang lagi ya..." kata wanita tersebut sambil menepuk kepala Naruto dan Sasuke.

Selesai!

Mereka sudah mendapatkan apa yang Naruto katakan kemarin.

Sasuke tertawa senang, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Kita akan sarapan Sasuke... Juga sepertinya akan dapat makan siang nanti..."

Sasuke mengangguk senang. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa sarapan dan makan siang. Biasanya mereka hanya makan sekali dalam sehari. Bahkan tak makan sama sekali.

Mereka kemudian berjalan kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka dengan kotak makanan di tangan mereka.

Mereka saling tertawa dan bicara banyak hal. Melupakan bahwa mereka adalah anak-anak kurang beruntung yang tak lagi memiliki orangtua.

Jalan masih lenggang. Tak terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang.

Dan secara tiba-tiba dua bocah ini dihadang seorang lelaki berperawakan besar dengan senyum mengerikan.

Naruto mengenalinya. Orang ini kerap mengganggu mereka. Terutama pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri menunduk dalam sambil memeluk erat kotak makan berwarna merah.

"Wah wah wah... Kalian ternyata mendapatkan makanan dan uang ya... Kalian dari kelenteng kan? Kemarikan uang kalian." Tangan lelaki itu sudah terjulur hendak mengambil uang yang ada diatas kotak makan Sasuke.

Naruto segera menghadang. Menghalangi tangan itu untuk menyentuh uang Sasuke.

Lelaki itu mendecih tak suka lalu menempeleng kepala Naruto sehingga Naruto jatuh tersungkur.

Sasuke berteriak memanggil nama Naruto lalu mendekati bocah pirang itu.

Lelaki itu nampaknya memang sedang kesal sehingga ia melampiaskan pada si pirang yang sudah tersungkur itu dengan cara menendang-nendangnya.

Sasuke mulai menangis. Meminta agar orang itu agar menghentikan perbuatannya.

Sasuke bahkan sudah menyerahkan angpaonya pada orang itu tapi orang itu terus menendangi tubuh kecil Naruto.

Jalanan masih sepi. Sasuke tak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa.

Ia terus menangis. Mencoba memeluk tubuh Naruto untuk melindunginya. Tapi Naruto melepaskan diri dari Sasuke agar Sasuke tak terkena tendangan si lelaki kasar ini.

Sasuke terus menangis. Putus asa mengingat ia hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Naruto tak tahan mendengar tangisan Sasuke. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Sasuke baik-baik saja. Bisa jadi lelaki ini nanti akan memukuli Sasuke seperti kejadi beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Entah kekuatan dari mana. Naruto membalas tendangan itu dengan tendangan kaki telanjangnya tepat di tulang kering si pria itu.

Pria kasar itu memekik kesakitan. Memaki Naruto dan Sasuke dengan makian yang tak dimengerti si bocah.

Naruto segera bangkit. Meraih tangan Sasuke dan menyuruh Sasuke membawa kotak makannya.

Mereka kemudian berlari.

Mereka pun dikejar oleh si pria tadi walau dengan terpincang-pincang.

Naruto dengan kaki telanjangnya yang lecet itu terus membawa Sasuke pergi.

Prioritas Naruto hanyalah Sasuke. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Sasuke kena pukul lagi. Ia bisa menahan sakitnya demi Sasuke.

Maka ia pun berlari membawa Sasuke yang masih saja menangis meski tidak sekeras tadi.

Mereka lari tak tentu arah dengan si pria jahat di belakang sana.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berlari ke arah yang salah dan tertabrak sebuah truk besar.

Bunyi derak tulang terlindas terdengar.

Membuat ngilu siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Kotak makanan berwarna merah itu terlempar, isinya berhamburan.

Dua bocah berbeda warna rambut itu tergeletak di aspal dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

Pria yang mengejar mereka menghentikan jalannya. Ia melotot ngeri melihat keadaan bocah-bocah yang mereka kejar tersebut lalu berbalik arah dan berlari.

Sasuke tak lagi menangis. Ia menutup mata menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan Naruto di dekatnya. Sepertinya ia tengah tersenyum untuknya.

"Sasuke... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dengan suara sangat lirih.

Sasuke dapat mendengarnya lalu mengangguk. Ia merasa baik-baik saja dan masih bahagia seperti ia bangun tidur tadi.

Ia kemudian merasakan tangan Naruto mengelus rambutnya sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Aku... sayang sama Sasuke."

Dan Naruto turut kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **END.**

 **Only about Two Boys**

 **A NaruSasu fanfic**

 **By Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T karena kalau K gak pantes soalnya ada sedikit kekerasan.**

 **Dibuat untuk menghibur pecinta Narusasu dan untuk tahun baru Imlek bagi yang merayakan.**

 **Ini tahun ayam api loh /gaknanya/**

 **Gw bingung mau ngomong apalagi. Pokoknya makasih udah mau baca :***

 **Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
